


Anthro-Diavolo War (Working Title)

by Hinyata



Category: haikyuu
Genre: AU, M/M, Mostly Kagehina, War AU, daisuga are the leaders in the opposing teams, demons vs humans, everyone is separated, good ending, hinata is a half-blood, mostly daisuga, no one will die, omegaverse is kinda applied??, two rival teams
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-13 04:59:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9107629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hinyata/pseuds/Hinyata
Summary: The war between humans and demons has been going on for generations, each have the half of the world in their hands; Both wanting to take the whole world for themselves.The Anthros; Led by the mighty, reliable Daichi Sawamura.The Diavolos; Led by the menacing, evil Sugawara Koushi.Both, fighting for the whole world.This war has been going on for many generations, and there was no sign of it ever going to stop, no one believed there will be peace between the two sides...Until the half-blood was born.





	1. The Two Sides

**Author's Note:**

> Heyy~! Long time no update! (it's been months since the previous fanfic lolz)
> 
> Well, I'm back! And don't worry, I'm not an angsty teen anymore, I won't be cursing much because I am a changed-- anyway, putting that aside. Please check my tumblr for the team members! beepboop
> 
> The list for the team members: http://onosei.tumblr.com/post/155125866749/anthro-diavolo-wars-the-teams-still-updating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thi s 
> 
> is 
> 
> the 
> 
> good
> 
> s h i t

 " _ **The Two Sides**_ "

 

_Ever since the demons rose from the fiery pits of hell, humans have formed strong connections to stop these monsters from taking their world, but are they who these "demons" seem to be? No human can explain the real intentions of these beasts, one thing they are sure of, is that these demons do not come in peace._

 

_But every war must come to an end._

 

_For there will be a demon and a human, who will fall in love, and bear a half-blood child._

 

_And that half-blood, will end this wretched war._

 

 

_His hair was bright like the sun._

 

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

 

"Shouyou! What are you doing?" A short man with thin arms and curly dark hair lifted the redhead, sounding worried. "I was looking everywhere for you— and look, you even have dirt on your face." Moniwa Kaname sighed as he wiped the dry mud off from Hinata's soft, light skin. 

 

Hinata Shouyou, at just nine years old, was the newest, but oldest from the young members. He was found in the midst of a burning wooden home, all alone as he cried out for his parents; Who were never found. His parents were not traced, and the people who occupied the same town as Hinata's parents did not know much about them, because they have lived in privacy. Despite those events, Hinata had the brightest smile, and he was able to make a lot friends.

 

Moniwa, was the "mother" of the young recruits, albeit he was the vice captain of the Anthros, he was still in training. Moniwa was basically a subsitute for Daichi, their captain. But either way, Moniwa enjoyed being at the company of little children. In total, he took care of five future soldiers; Hinata, Tsukishima, Lev, Aone, and Kenma. Three of which were the most difficult to manage and look out for.

 

"Mowiwa-san, wook what I fownd!" Hinata, excitedly showed a snail, getting slime all over poor Moniwa's face. 

 

"YEEEKKK—!!" Moniwa screamed as he tried shoving the snail off from the small child's hands with his free hand. 

 

"Did Mowiwa-san not wike it?" Little tears forming from Hinata's eyes, cheeks reddening, this child was about to cry his heart out. Moniwa was ready to cry if this child cries.

 

"What happened?!" A loud shout from a familiar voice echoed behind the two, it was Lev Haiba, he was holding Kenma's hand as he was looking around all panicky. Aone followed behind them a few moments later. "Shouyou! Are you okay?!" Lev let go of Kenma's hand and started running towards Moniwa and the near-to-tears Hinata.

 

"W-Wev..?" Hinata's muffled voice as he wiped his tears, snot slowly falling from his nose. "Is that you..?" 

 

"Mhm! It's me! Why're you cryin' Shouyou? Did Moniwa-baka-nee-chan hurt you?" Lev tip-toed to try and reach Hinata eye-level.

 

' _Moniwa-baka-nee-chan_...' Moniwa thought to himself, thinking how adorable it was.

 

"I-I'm.. okay now." Hinata calmed down after seeing his best friend's concerned face. Seeing that Hinata wanted to get closer to Lev, Moniwa bended down before seeing them hug each other like there was no tomorrow, making Moniwa's heart skip a beat. "M-Mo...wiwa-san.." Hinata murmured, trying to get Moniwa's attention.

 

"Yes?" Moniwa leaned in to listen closely to Hinata.

 

"I'm sowwy. I was acting wike a swoid (spoiled) kid again, I'm sowwy." Hinata tugged a handful of cloth from Moniwa's jacket, as he looked down, looking sorry as ever. Moniwa couldn't handle the cuteness.

 

Little did he know, that the captain was watching how his future successor would lead once he has passed. By the looks of this war, Daichi Sawamura is not such whether it will even end or not. He had heard a few stories from his elders about tales on this war, and he has also heard about "The Half-Blood will end the war" story, the one that intrigued him the most.

 

' _Where is that half-blood now, if ever that tale is true?_ ' 

 

* * *

 

 

It was almost like that with the Diavolos; But this time, there were not much love shown amongst the new young recruits, and these demons, instead of giving them at least a little love, are given soldier training camps. Each recruit, no matter what age, must do multiple trials to become a strong Diavolo soldier, and the one that was gaining all the attention; Especially from the demon lord himself, was Tobio Kageyama. Just at eight years old, Kageyama was able to finish all trials as fast as a trained soldier, which impressed everyone of Diavolos. There was a genius, that they believe that might change this war.

 

Damn right he will.

 

"Hey, Kageyama, don't get too cocky just because they've taken a lot of interest in you." Kindaichi and Kunimi were sitting on one side of a bench as Kageyama was getting a drink of water. Kageyama knows that these people hate him, and are jealous of his skills.

 

"Mn." Kageyama nodded in reply.

 

"Don't try to show off just because you think you're better than us new recruits." Kindaichi said with an even louder, more annoyed tone of his voice than usual. Kageyama's passiveness was insulting Kindaichi's pride, Kunimi stayed silent.

 

"Mn." Kageyama nodded as he drank his water and started walking away.

 

"H-Hey!! What're you doing?! You can't just leave me here! Oi, Kageyama!" Kindaichi shouted but the dark-haired boy continued walking at the same pace, he did not want to talk to Kindaichi because he was too noisy and a waste of energy to even listen to.

 

At a young age, since Kageyama was far better talented than the other young recruits, he was given his uniform earlier than usual. Usually it takes more than a year for a new recruit to earn his/her own uniform. But Kageyama's skill, was far beter than many demon soldiers. Not only was he physically fit, but he knew what to do in certain trials. He was a demon, but he did not have horns like most of his superiors, instead, he had sharp fangs, eyes like a reptile's, and a lizard's tail; He did not know if he was some lizard demon or just a hybrid of multiple reptiles. Nor did he care.

 

Oikawa Tooru was the demon lord's right-hand man, he was reliable, and very powerful on his own, but he was not famous among the Diavolos for that, but his twisted personality. No one ever knew what he was thinking, even the demon lord, whom has been close with Oikawa for many years. He passed by the training grounds when he saw Kageyama, who was doing some feirce exercises, which surprised Oikawa since Kageyama was just eight years old, barely a toddler.

 

"That's some crazy kid.." He said almost in awe, "..wonder how useful he'll be once he becomes a professional."

 

A tall, lanky-looking man stood before Oikawa, with a smirk on his face, "Very useful. He'll probably even be able to stop the war." Kuroo Tetsurou, a cat beast, said almost half-jokingly. "What's someone like you doing down here?"

 

"What? Am I not allowed to roam the training grounds? You little shit." Oikawa grit his teeth under his lips, trying to not snap at the guy who tried to kill him several times in his sleep before. 

 

"Temper, temper, your holiness." Kuroo waved his hands, as if trying to literally calm him down. 

 

"Heh." Oikawa tried to not let his anger get the best of him and brushed it off with a laugh, "Wait till I become the next demon lord, I'll let you experience the six levels of torture, you dirtbag cat."

 

"Whatever you say." Kuroo turned around before waving goodbye. "We know you'll be surpassed by that new recruit someday. He will match your skill level once he hits puberty. And you're already almost a hundred years old." 

 

"Tch." Oikawa clicked his tongue, believing what Kuroo said is true, it's very possible. 

 

* * *

**End of prologue.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bollocks


	2. Burnt Letter

" ** _Burnt Letter_** "

 

_Years passed._

 

_The new young recruits of the Anthros have turned to young adults, as same with the Diavolos. Both sides have improved their offense, sharpened skills, no doubt there would be a great clash. But sure enough, the Diavolos have a new secret weapon; The genius Kageyama Tobio, that has the skill to wipe out almost all of the Anthros by himself, which the Diavolos took great pride on._

 

_But who knows? The Anthros may be hiding an **even more** powerful secret weapon; The half-blood._

 

_._

_._

_._

_._

 

Hinata Shouyou is now fifteen. He had earned his uniform as well, along with many other recruits. But he earned his uniform much later than the other new recruits, because he had no particular skill that was useful in battle. The Anthros way to fight the Diavolos was through guns and bombs, but neither of which Hinata was able to master. He had no gun control, he was too weak to carry the huge bombs with ease. In a nest, he was the late one to hatch.

 

"Good aim, Tsukishima, but try hitting the bullseye more often." Iwaizumi Hajime was the gun master, he has mastered all the skills relating to guns, and is able to hold any kind of gun without problem operating it. He was recruited at a year after Hinata was recruited, he was three years older than the new recruits. "Next— geh."

 

Hinata was behind Tsukishima, and was handed the gun. Anyone could see clearly that Iwaizumi did not find Hinata holding the gun very comfortable, he was afraid that the redhead might accidentally lose aim and kill someone, but captain's orders, Iwaizumi must let this boy handle the gun, for the greater good. Or not.

 

"I'm sorry, Iwaizumi-senpai. I know I suck, and I'll probably never be able to master gun control if this continues." Hinata looked down in embarrassment, he did not want to pull everyone down, especially the teacher he respected the most. 

 

Iwaizumi felt horrible seeing that. 

 

"Listen, just stretch your arms, and don't grab so firmly on the gun, it chokes the trigger." Iwaizumi replied, feeling a sharp sting in his heart, he did not want to see his precious junior lose hope. "And for the aim, just keep it steady, and breathe normally." Iwaizumi placed his hand on Hinata's chest, to loosen his breathing.

 

"Mn." Hinata tried to follow Iwaizumi's words, and finally, pulled the trigger.

 

_Bullseye._

 

"!!!!" Hinata's eyes widen, his cheeks warming up, before releasing the gun and cracking up a big smile. That was his first bullseye in a long time. Hinata looked up to Iwaizumi, small tears forming in his eyes, and Iwaizumi couldn't help but crack a proud smile as well. It amazed everyone in the room.

 

"See? What did I tell ya?" Iwaizumi chuckled as he rubbed Hinata's head proudly.

 

"Y-Yeah..!" Hinata was very proud of himself, too.

 

"WOOOOOOH SHOUYOUUUU!!" Lev was shouting loudly as he ran up to Hinata and started spinning him around, Lev was proud of his best friend. Been together almost since their childhood, this was something Lev had been looking forward to; Hinata's first ever big success as a soldier. "YOU'RE THE BOMB!"

 

Hinata laughed along as he was being smushed by the six-footer. Before celebrating too long, the door opened. The Anthros' announcer; Yaku Morisuke, came in. He tipped his white beret as he lowered his head to Iwaizumi. Yaku was favored by the captain, he always spoke wisely, and his ideas were really creative. Yaku was also Lev's mentor and roommate. 

 

"What's up? Anything new?" Iwaizumi folded his arms, eager to hear what Yaku was going to say.

 

"Nothing much. I heard Hinata's gotten better at shooting." Yaku took a quick peek at the bullseye, and then Hinata, who was hidden behind the tall Lev. Hinata was still very cautious around Yaku, for some reason. No one was really sure.

 

"You sure do take no time in getting news." Iwaizumi chuckled at the thought. "Yes, Hinata's improving, even if it's not as quick as the others, he does improve at unexpected times and ways." Iwaizumi also looked at Hinata, confusing the kid.

 

"Well, give this to him later, will ya?" Yaku lent a small blue box, wrapped in white polkadots, to Iwaizumi. "This gift is from the Captain, he's always watching, and he prepared this gift for Hinata a long time ago." Yaku then left after.

 

 

* * *

 

 

It was night.

 

Hinata was reading a book from Tsukishima, entitled "Demon invasion". He was quite fond of these books, even though he did not read much. Hinata sat at the top bed, and below there laid Bokuto sound asleep. Actually, Hinata was roommates with Tsukishima, but often Bokuto visits their room to greet Tsukishima, which left long before. So it ends up with Hinata entertaining the older one to sleep. 

 

Hinata heard a knock on his door, it was Iwaizumi. 

 

"Hey Hina— Bokuto?" Iwaizumi was cut-off by Bokuto's loud snoring, which surprised him. "Uh.. Hinata, can you come with me for a sec? We might disturb the _Great Horned Owl_." It was Bokuto's title, not because Bokuto was an actual owl, but because he was always found sleeping during work time, for the adults. The title was given by his co-workers.

 

Hinata quickly agreed, gently hiding the book under his pillow. He jumped down, trying to sound as quiet as possible— even though knowing nothing can wake Bokuto up when he starts sleeping. 

 

"Let's go to the balcony." Iwaizumi led Hinata through the dark hallway. 

 

"Um, Iwaizumi-senpai, what are we going there for? No one's there by night anymore." Hinata nervously said as he looked around. Hinata was especially scared of the dark, especially when no one's there. It was a childhood trauma, apparently.

 

"Shh." Iwaizumi put his index finger on his lips. "You're gonna wake somebody up." 

 

They reached the balcony, it was dead-silent. The moon was shining upon them, and Hinata still had no idea what was going on, until Iwaizumi gave him the gift. Hinata took the box, and he curiously scanned the whole thing. He did not ask questions, and just opened the box.

 

"A-Ah! This is..." 

 

"Yep. Congratulations." Iwaizumi proudly smiled at the boy. 

 

The gift was an old letter. The four ends were bunrnt, and some of the texts were blurry. Before Hinata could read any of it, Iwaizumi's happy look turned into confusion and worry. It made Hinata nervous, he believed that there was something about the letter that could make Iwaizumi make such a face. 

 

"S-Should I read—"

 

"Yes. You must." Iwaizumi cut him off. ' _If Daichi were so eager to give this to him, then it must be important. Not just to him, but to probably all of us_.' Iwaizumi thought to himself.

 

Hinata nervously looked at the piece of paper. The rough feeling on his hands, the paper had definitely gone through a lot. He opened it ever so cautiously, and read the letter bit-by-bit. The cold sweat fell from his cheek, he couldn't believe what he was reading; It was a letter, a left about his parents.

 

The letter said.

 

" ** _Mr. and Mrs. Hinata, we, the Royal Clergy, have been noticing your extreme obsession over your family privacy; Especially towards your son. It has been causing great tension between the people, and the King. We suggest you to turn in this information. As quick as possible. Or else we'll have to take him from you on purpose._** "

 

It ended there.

 

Hinata felt his head becoming dizzier and dizzier. 


	3. Revealed

" **Revealed** "

 

 

_"Shouyou, come here."_

 

_"Be a good boy, don't ever go outside, okay?"_

 

_"N-No.. don't take him, DON'T TAKE SHOUYOU!!"_

 

_"NO!!"_

 

_"Mom! Dad! Help me!"_

 

_._

_._

_._

_._

 

 _"_ Ngh." Hinata sat up from his bed, head still dizzy. He barely remembered anything the past night, until he saw the letter beside him, but not the letter from last night, a letter from their Captain, Daichi Sawamura. The red stamp at the side meant it was really urgent. Ask Hinata stood awake immediatly.

 

"Hinata," Tsukishima came inside the room. "Yaku-san has another letter for you." 

 

"Alright! Alright! I'm coming!" Hinata wore his jacket and ran outside, where he saw Yaku sitting on the ledge. 

 

"Hn, Daichi gave me the second letter for the same guy in less than an hour! Seems really important, huh." Yaku gave the letter with a smirk, "Did you do something? Daichi won't tell me, at all."

 

Hinata shook his head, "I'm not sure either." Hinata opened the letter, and immediatly ran off; Dropping the letter in the process. 

 

Yaku picked the the letter up and Tsukishima read it along with him, "It says.. ' **GET IN HERE, NOW.** '" There was a short moment of silence, until the two looked at each other and started chuckling. "Yep, he's really in trouble now. Daichi even forgot to put the stamp." 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Hinata found himself crouched down the floor, with stacks of books on his head; He was having a punishment from the Captain. "Do you know how long it took you to respond to my letters, huh, Hinata?" Daichi had his arms folded, his face stern. He was pretty impatient, which was troublesome for Moniwa and Yaku.

 

"S-S-Sorry!! C-Captain!!" Hinata cried out. He had been punished a lot of times by the Captain, but this time, he has been balancing these books for more than thirty minutes.

 

"Enough is enough, Captain." Moniwa exclaimed. He gave Daichi a short look and then began to remove the books from Hinata's head. Sure enough, Moniwa and Daichi have spent many of their years together, words were not needed in order to communicate. A strong friendship indeed. 

 

"T-Thank you.. Moniwa-san." Hinata stood up and rubbed the dust off his pants. Moniwa smiled in reply.

 

"Mhm." Daichi coughed. "Hinata, I believe you have an idea why I called you here." 

 

"U-Uhm.." Hinata slouched his back as he scratched his head, "..n-not really."

 

Daichi tilted his head in confusion, "Didn't you recieve the gift from Yaku-- er, Iwaizumi?"

 

Hinata tapped his foot, "Gift? From Iwaizumi-senpai?" 

 

"W-Wait, you don't remember?" Daichi's wrinkles showed, "Yaku told me you recieved it already."

 

Hinata frowned, "I honestly don't remember, Captain."

 

"No need to strain your back on the thought, Hinata." Moniwa told Hinata reassuringly. He looked at Daichi, worried. "Captain, I believe he's telling the truth, he maybe did forget about it." 

 

"That's just not possible." Daichi put his hand on his forehead in stress. "Alright, we'll have you figure this out yourself, Hinata. For now, just continue on with training." Daichi sat down in his seat. "You are dismissed."

 

Hinata was still confused, but he couldn't ask any questions because he did not know what to ask. So he left.

 

* * *

 

"H-Hey.. isn't that Kageyama the Monster King?" Many loud whispers echoed the hall as Kageyama passed by. Kageyama had finished his tedious training, his master being Oikawa Tooru; Also his rival. Kuroo Tetsurou greeted him at the opposite side of the room, with a sheepish grin plastered on his face.

 

"Kageyama! How was your rough treatment from his holiness?" Kuroo walked towards Kageyama. 

 

"It was.. normal." Kageyama answered lazily, with an expressionless face. 

 

"Don't be that way." Kuroo smacked Kageyama's back as hard as he could, which managed to make Kageyama lose balance, and so he laughed in return. "I wanna know more about how he was so jealous that you're so good. He doesn't wanna admit it, but you'll surely surpass him in the near future."

 

"I've heard that a lot." Kageyama looked around a little nervously. "Thanks.. I guess..?"

 

"Pfft—" Kuroo chuckled. "You're too much of a dork to handle, Kageyama. No wonder Oikawa couldn't handle you." 

 

Kageyama tilted his head in confusion, "O..kay?"

 

"Speaking of Oikawa.. look behind you." Kuroo pointed behind Kageyama, with the same grin on his face. "How much of our conversation did you hear, your holiness?" He said in the most sarcastic way possible.

 

Oikawa's wrinkles showed. "All of it." 

 

Unnoticeably, Kageyama slowly walked out of the tension between the two. He never understood why they despised each other so much. He did know that Oikawa and Kuroo both met a long time before he was even born, and Kageyama has heard a few rumors of Oikawa trying to murder Kuroo in his sleep, for whatever reason. But he isn't interested enough to think about it, the Overlord; Sugawara Koushi, has been friends with the two ever since, as well.

 

Kageyama sat in front of a glass window that stretched until the high ceiling. It was his thinking space, and by thinking space, it was his quiet time; The Diavolos are a loud bunch, and none of them talked much sense into Kageyama, because all Kageyama wanted was to train, and to battle in war, against the Anthros. What Kageyama wanted, was someone he could speak his mind to, a friend? Perhaps.

 

After a while of contemplating, Kageyama felt a tingly sensation on his left arm. Folding his sleeves, he saw a glowing black feather, before he fell down in shock.

 

* * *

 

 

"OHHHHH!!!" Lev shouts were heard from outside the huge manor. "Shouyou!! I never knew you had such a cool birthmark!!" Lev did circle jumps around the small redhead, more excited than the boy itself.

 

"Calm down Lev, we can't be sure it's a birthmark, it may be some kind of allergy." Moniwa tried to calm Lev down, and scanned Hinata's right arm. "A black feather.. that surely isn't an allergy effect."

 

"How does it feel Shouyou?" Lev's eyes sparkled brighter than the sun, he was way too excited.

 

"Uh.. it feels.. normal?" Hinata, confused, didn't know what to answer. "Moniwa-san, I assure you it isn't an allergy, or a c-curse. Hopefully." Hinata, after mentioning the word, started to shake. He wasn't a fan of witches and curses, ever since he watched films of the sort.

 

"Still, I couldn't explain this." Moniwa felt the feather, "Should we tell Cap—"

 

"N-No!" Hinata cut Moniwa off, to both's surprise. "I-I mean.. that wouldn't be a good idea, don't you think? Regarding what happened before this, we wouldn't want to stress Captain out. Also, it doesn't seem to be all too serious." 

 

Moniwa curled his lips, he was hesitating whether to tell Daichi or not. But he finally concluded. "Fine. I won't tell him." Seeing that it brightened the redhead's face, Moniwa felt he did the right choice." But, if anything happens, if that feather multiplies or moves, then I'm gonna tell him. Okay?"

 

Hinata nodded nervously.

 

Moniwa stood up, and brushed the dust off his legs. "Lev, come with me." 

 

Lev complained. "But WHY?!"

 

"You still have target training. Iwaizumi won't be available, he seems to be in the masters' meeting." Moniwa pardoned himself and pulled the tall teen outside the room.

 

Hinata was left in the room, alone. And confused.


	4. In a Dream

" _ **In a Dream**_ "

 

_It was dark._

 

_The small sunshine found himself all alone._

 

 

_._

_  
._

_  
._

_  
._

 

  
Hinata hid the mark from everyone. Everyone except the people who witnessed him of course. He felt if anyone else saw it, it might become a big rumor that'll eventually reach Captain Daichi; And the last thing he wants to is to get a severe punishment from his Captain. His current worries, however, is that it occasionally tickles. He had to hide it using bandages, and made up stories that he hurt himself.

 

Not everyone was fooled. Tsukishima Kei, Hinata's roommate, caught on quickly. "What are those bandages for? Injured yourself? Pathetic." Tsukishima sneered.

 

Hinata was shook. He immediately hid his arm behind his back, to the not-so-oblivious Tsukishima. "N-No!! I mean.. yes! Uh, it's yes! I hurt myself. From.. earlier." A sweat drop fell from his cheek.

 

"Oh, really?" Tsukishima put his hand on his waist as he raised a brow.

 

"Y-Yeah. Really." Hinata nodded repeatedly.

 

"It's just a wound?" Tsukishima said, in the same tone as before.

 

"Yes! I just said it!" Hinata was getting impatient, Tsukishima was really hard-headed today.

 

"If you sa~y so." Tsukishima waved his hands and walked outside, before slamming the door loud shut.

 

Hinata sighed. Tsukishima was a smartass. He isn't oblivious to most things, and he's pretty smart with guessing. Captain Daichi has always praised Tsukishima for having a strong defense, which is pretty crucial in times of war. Thinking tiredly, Hinata sat on his bed, he slowly removed the tight bandages and examined the mark. Still confused, Hinata thought of the mark as some burden. It omitted a weird vibe, that's for sure.

 

As he was looking at his mark, his free hand was wandering around until he felt something paper-like. He looks over with a tilted head.

 

"Eh.. what's this again?" Hinata reached out under his pillow a crumpled letter, and it wasn't from the Captain. Slowly opening it, something like a spark went through him. He remembered.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The sun shone brightly. The small boy with bright orange hair reached out to it; The warm feeling of the sun was his first time. He squinted with glee, his hair reflected perfectly with the sun's rays. He looked like the sun itself. Before he spoke, familiar voices echoed from the distance, calling for his name. His attention turned, then gun shots roared from the opposite side. Two pairs of arms carried him, and both were in a panic. Hinata was scared, and tears started forming in his light brown eyes.

 

"M-Mom?" The little boy looks up to the woman, tears starting to form in his eyes.

 

The woman did not reply. The sound of her own heartbeat was too loud to notice the child's quiet cries. There were loud footsteps following them, and at the end of their destination was a man, his arms were reaching out to them both. The little sunshine was to confused and scared to understand why his parents were acting so strange, and for some reason, the people following them, aren't really people. There was a bunch of loud growls that sounded like a hungry lion, and they were the prey.

 

The three reached their home, and the man started bombarding the door with heavy items, trying to stop the "things" from coming in. The woman held Hinata tightly in her arms, as they fell back. Hinata grasped on tight to her clothes, and burrowed his face to her chest, he felt like crying.

 

" _ **COME OUT COME OUT, WE KNOW YOU HAVE THE HALF-BLOOD...**_ " A loud and husky voice emitted from outside, judging from his voice alone, he did not have any good intentions. " ** _OUR OVERLORD WILL BE SO DELIGHTED TO CUT HIS HEAD OFF, AND THEN AFTER THAT, WE'LL HAVE THE WHOLE WORLD.. US DIAVOLOS._** "

 

"Bite me, asshole." The man replied.

 

" ** _I'LL BE OBLIGED TO, AFTER YOU LET ME IN; EX-PRINCE._** " The monster started banging on the door, and it increased. He didn't go alone.

 

"Come with me." The man held the woman's arm and led her to the other side of the room. "It'll be better off that he doesn't see Shouyou again." He gave a box to her, and pulled her in with his arm.

 

"Dear.." The woman cried in the softest way possible.

 

"For now, I'll find a way to get over him." He let go of his wife, and then he looked around the house. "We'll get out safe, all of us, we're getting out of here alive."

 

Hinata was more scared than ever. His parents, were usually calm and collected when the government barges in their house looking for him. Hinata, just aged 7, always wondered why people were trying to get him. He always heard the same words, " _Half-blood_ ", " _Ex-Prince_ ", and the two words, " _Anthros and Diavolos_ ". It appears that the war was starting again. Hinata's stored-up tears fell from his cheeks, and he cried.

 

"D-Don't cry, Shouyou.. we're always here." Her gentle, but strained voice reassured him as her soft hands wiped the crying child's tears, her hands were shaking.

 

"Hide under the floors, you'll never be found there." Another, more rigid voice, held Hinata's head, his hands were rough, but soothing. His voice gave the feeling of security, as he led the two.

 

The woman's voice was shaky, she looked up to her husband as she cradled the sunshine in her arms. "H-How about y-you?! Won't you get kill—"

 

"No. I won't." He reassured without hesitation. The man looked at his child with a worried smile, and kissed his forehead goodbye. "See ya, Shouyou," he leaned forward and kissed his wife, "..you too." He bid as he closed the doors.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Hinata woke up panting. Cold sweat dripped down his neck to his chest. He opened his eyes; **Dark**. It was dark. He could only see himself, and nothing else. Looking around, his heart started beating faster. His tears wouldn't stop for whatever reason. Hinata couldn't even stand up, the gravity was too strong to push himself up. All the boy could do was sob. As he cried, he heard footsteps. 

 

"W-Why are you crying..?" A voice echoed in the most caring tone he has heard in a while. 

 

The redhead looked up, eyes still blurred by his own tears. Hinata wiped the snot off his nose trying to get a clear view of who was in front of him. It was impossible, he thought he was alone in this dark place. To think that there was someone else _with_ him, that was really strange. Hinata blinked and wiped his eyes, the man had dark blue hair, and a tall, strong build. But what fascinated him most was the man's eyes; It was sharp, like a knife. Blue, like the deepest ocean. 

 

"I'm not.. crying." Hinata managed to murmur loud enough for the other to hear. 

 

"You're totally lying." The man bent on one knee to reach the small boy's eye level. "Come on, stop crying. Here," he lent out a handkerchief. "..blow your nose." The taller man put the cloth on Hinata's nose to let him blow, and he did. "You okay now?"

 

"Y..yeah." Hinata nodded. "Thanks." He wiped the last bits of his tears with his arm, and it caught the attention of the taller man.

 

"Wait, you have this mark too?" The taller man immediatly grabbed Hinata's arm at first sight, ignoring the smaller boy. "This could probably mean something..." He scanned the boy's feather mark with squinted eyes. "Hey, who are you?" The taller man said in a firm and slightly-demanding tone. 

 

"H-Hinata.. Shouyou." Hinata answered quietly. Something about this man frightens him.

 

"I'm Kageyama *beeeeeeeeeep*." While the taller man was introducing himself, a loud and high-pitched sound rang in Hinata's ears, making him unable to hear Kageyama's first name.

 

Hinata felt dizzy once more. This time it was his stomach, he couldn't think straight, neither see straight. He fell on his side, leaving this " _Kageyama_ " to a surprise. All sight's become blurry, and the next thing Hinata knew, was that he woke up on the medical room's bed, his mark not anywhere to be found. 

 


End file.
